


The Portrait

by soovereignkyung



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soovereignkyung/pseuds/soovereignkyung
Summary: It could never be recreated.





	The Portrait

It was just another afternoon in which the cool summer breeze had reached its peak, valleys from beyond the horizon now dipped in a warm silky red. A slight hint of orange could be seen in the mix, merging the sky into a beautiful portrait of split existence, into something that which man will never obtain again, for nothing else will ever compare.

The old chair creaked as it came too and fro, rocking in a rhythm built by the gentle hum of wheatgrass. An array of katydids join the momentous celebration, their symphony creating a world of nostalgia and hope.

Summer at his grandfather’s estate was always his favorite. He would return every year, and every single time his grandfather would present him with a new toy. These past couple years, however, Sehun hadn’t received anything new, for the one he had could never be replaced.

Though now, he wasn’t sure what the future held in store.

The land was endless, stretching as far as his mind could reach. Thousands of acres stumbled upon themselves under his family’s name, but this land would always be his most grand desire; this land, this field of bliss — filled with promises, with love — holds that which is most important in his world. No, It holds that which _was_ most important in his world.

“Come now, child. We mustn’t let dinner get cold”, a shallow voice called from the main house, nonchalant, bored even, as though wanting to end the day as swiftly as it had begun.

His hands were stained in red. It was a warm, silky red, with a mix of orange. He stared at the body beneath him in sorrow.

He had done it again, hadn’t he? He caressed the corpse quietly.

_Why did you try to run? Why did you think you could leave? Why couldn’t you do it?_

“Sehun!”, the woman shouted. “Let Merid take care of the boy. You’ve had your fun, so come now. I won’t let you disappoint my father again.”

_Why couldn’t you love me?_

The night grew distant as a pack wolves were heard in the forest nearby, bellowing to Selene, the moon goddess; each howl for every wound the body carried, every stab, every tear. Every time Sehun fell deeper in love.

His sheets were stained in red that night. It was a warm, silky red, with a mix of orange. It was a beautiful portrait, that which man will never obtain again, for nothing will ever compare.

He caressed the corpse one last time, before closing his eyes and falling into a deep, perilous slumber.

Perhaps one day this estate will be his, and he will be able to live with his love once again, in another life, forever more.

_Here lies Kim Junmyeon_

_my favorite toy_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I did here but I did it! I felt a little tired last night so I decided to write. I hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
